I can't do this anymore - Jolex
by duhitsgreys
Summary: Twist on 11x01 and after. Jo dislikes how clingy Meredith is to Alex. And the worst part is Alex lets her be clingy.
1. Here we go

**Author's Note:** Just so you know I am a massive Jolex fan so whatever crap they go through in my story they will get back together.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy if I did Jolex would be happy

 _Chapter 1_

"Wilson, I can't get in the bed with you in there"

"You kick keep me out of bed"

"Yes I can it's my house"

Alex suddenly speaks up "No it's my house"

Meredith turned towards Alex "Then you kick her out"

"I'm not wearing any-" Jo stated before she was automatically inturpted "I don't care about your boobs Wilson, out" Jo turned to Alex and he did nothing. Nothing. So, Jo put on Alex's shirt that he was wearing the day before and got up out of bed for Meredith to get in.

"I might as well go make some coffee since i'm up"

"Coffee would be great" Meredith said back with a grin and Jo slammed the door. She walked down stairs. _I can't believe he did absolutely nothing_ Jo didn't even remember she was supposed to make coffee so she sat right down on the couch and turned on the TV. Later, she found herself asleep on the couch. She had been asleep for a half hour until she was awoken by the front door opening and closing followed by Alex walking down the stairs. "Hey, Jo you can come back up now, she's gone" Alex said softly with big sad eyes. "I'm fine right here" Jo stated. Alex could tell she was pissed. He had felt bad that Meredith kicked her out. He loved Jo and would never do anything to hurt her, but Meredith was always there for him and he needed to be there for her. "C'mon Jo, please" Alex said a little louder than before. Jo ignored him and curled up into a ball on the couch. "Fine" Alex stated before he laid down on the couch right next to Jo. He put his arms around her holding her close. He felt Jo relax in his embrace which made him smile a bit. Alex and Jo entertwined there fingers before drifting to sleep.

Jo had woken up in her and Alex's bed with Alex holding her the same way he did before they fell asleep. _He must have carried her upstairs I guess._ Jo turned around to face Alex who had his eyes closed shut but he pulled her closer in his sleep. Jo felt a tug on her lips before getting up and getting ready for work.

Alex woke up to an empty bed and thought Jo had left. He nervously walked into the bathroom and heard the shower running. She was there. She didn't leave him. She was there. Alex quickly ditched his clothes and slowly got in the shower and crept up behind her. Jo still didn't notice he was in the shower with her so he put his arms around stomach and started to kiss her neck. Jo was startled but then she tilted her neck the opposite way and Alex work his magic.

The next thing she knew Alex's lips were crashing into hers. Alex pushed up against the tiles and picked her up like she didn't weigh a pound and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back hungrily. Jo and Alex were making out like a couple of teenagers for a little while. When the decided to take things to the next level Alex heard the bathroom door slam open and Meredith scream "You will not believe what just hap-" Meredith stopped mid sentence as she pulled the shower curtain to the opposite direction. Jo released her legs from Alex's waist slid down. They were still holding on to eachother though. The three just stared at eachother for a while. Alex finally broke the silence "Uh Mer, I'm kind of busy here, Can we talk later?" Meredith gave Alex a death stare and stormed out of the bathroom. Jo sighed and let go of Alex and reached for a towel. "What are you doing?" Alex asked in a whining tone. "Dr. Grey is waiting for you" Jo replied as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body and walked out the door. Alex sighed and got out of the shower to and walked out the door.

Jo was sitting on the bed putting on her clothes while Meredith was downstairs. Jo gave Alex a look as she was putting on her shoes. "What's your problem" Alex snapped at her. "Nothing" Jo shot back at him.

"It's not like I knew she was gonna do that"

"That's not the point"

"Then what's the point Jo, please tell me."

"Nothing" Jo stated as she walked out the door.


	2. The Sunshine Before The Storm

**Author's Note** \- I hope you all enjoyed chapter one!

 **Disclaimer:** All Shonda's

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Alex walked through the front door. All he wanted was to see Jo. He had a rough day, two patients died. "Jo" Alex called out. Alex jogged upstairs and into the bedroom. _Where the hell is she?_ Alex decided to text her.

 **A - Hey princess, where are you?**

Alex walked downstairs to get a beer and watch TV. His phone buzzed.

 **J - Why do you care?**

Alex scrunched up his face in confusment.

 **A - Umm.. Because I'm your boyfriend. What's up with you lately?**

 **J - Nothing's up with me. I'm at Joe's.**

 **A - Are you coming home soon?**

 **J - Is Grey there?**

 **A - No**

 **J - I'll be home around 10**

Alex looked at his watch. _8:47._

 **A - Ok - SYS :)**

There was something up with her, but Alex wasn't sure what it was. He ended up falling asleep on the couch. When he woke he checked his watch again. _10:34._ He decided not to wait for Jo so her ventured

upstairs. As he walked through the bedroom door he found Jo sleeping soundly in the bed. She was wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and panties. Alex climbed into bed with her and spooned her from behind which quickly startled her.

"What the hell Alex!" Jo snapped at him. Alex ignored her comment.

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour a go."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look so peaceful" Jo said as she relaxed in his embrace. Alex sighed as he intertwined his fingers with hers. The slept soundly... For about two hours.

Alex was woken up by a loud knock on the door. Jo was still asleep so he ignored the knock and stayed with her. Then Meredith Grey came barging into the bedroom.

"What the hell Mere?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Not now"

"Alex"

"I said not now Mere"

Jo rustled in her sleep and Alex pulled her closer.

"Mere just talk to me at work it's freaking four in the morning" Alex groaned as he buried his face deeper into Jo's neck.

"Damn it Alex!" Meredith screamed so loud she woke Jo up.

"What the hell?" Jo said softly still half asleep.

"It's nothing baby, go back to sleep." Alex responded as he kissed her shoulder blade. Jo fell back asleep in a few seconds. "Honestly Mere, I want to go to sleep. Let's just talk in the morning." Alex grumbled holding Jo a little tighter. "Fine" Meredith snapped as she stormed out the door. Alex sighed in relief and laid back down pulling Jo closer to him. _Baby if it was only you and me in this world everything would be so much easier._

 **Author's Note (Again) : Sorry this chapter was so short! Chapter three will be coming soon stay toned!! See you soon fellow Jolex shippers.**


	3. It really hurts

**A/N: IM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!! I know it's been so long since I updataed and I know I promised A longer chapter BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!! But I promise Chapter 4 will be more interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy all the episodes would start with a fluffy Jolex scene.**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Alex turned to look at the beautiful human next to him as she snuggled deeper into his side in her sleep. Alex groaned at the thought that he still had to talk to Meredith in the morning. He just wanted to be here. With Jo.

Jo woke up to the sound of Alex's alarm clock. Alex sleeply turned to shut it off and then pulled Jo closer to him. For a second. A split second. She forgot. She forgot about Meredith and was just there in the moment with the man she loved.

Jo leaned up to peck Alex's lips quickly but when she started to sit up Alex pulled her back down and deepend the kiss. Jo mumbled "Mmm, What was that for?" Alex pecked her lips "To show you how much I love you." Jo loved Alex's morning voice it was low and raspy and sexy. "I love you too" Jo mumbled again. She quickly fell fast asleep while Alex stared at her for a little while. She was beautiful. _How the hell did I get so lucky?_

The hospital was slow that day, so Jo found herself just wondering around. Not to her surprise every time she ran into her boyfriend, Meredith was there. Great. Jo walked into the residents lounge with Stephanie to get ready to go home. Everyone was changing when Alex walked in.

"I'm not sure how much I like you flashing all this skin in front of people who aren't me" He whined. Jo ignored his side comment.

"Is Grey gonna be over tonight?" Alex responded

" Umm.. I don't know, why?" Jo just glared at him. "Because, if she is Im spending the night at Stephs."

Alex sucked his teeth. "Cmon Jo, I promise she won't be here tonight"

"You just said you don't know" Alex gave Jo his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" Jo whined. "Fine" Jo blurted out. "I'll come home but if she showes up i'm going to Steph's." Alex gave one of his hot-half-smiles, and they headed home.

 **A/N: Penny for your thoughts fellow Jolex shippers?? I'm not sure when chapter 4 will be out, I'm traveling this summer so it's difficult! BUT IT WILL HAPPEN!!**


	4. What have I done?

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here is chapter 4. Long and Strong. Please enjoy. :)**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Alex and Jo climbed up the steps to the frat house while Alex fumbled for his key. They were hoping to continue the make out session they had in the car, but Meredith Grey ruined it. Again.

Once Alex managed to unclock the door, it flung open. Alex and Jo stumbled into the house without their lips ever leaving eachother. But, the lovers were so caught up in eachother, it took them awhile to even notice Meredith sitting on the couch. Meredith coughed a few times, but they still didn't notice.

"Hello?!" Meredith yelled, which immediately stopped Alex and Jo from embracing. Jo glanced at Meredith then glared at Alex automatically picking up her purse that she dropped on the floor and stormed out of the house.

"No, C'mon Jo don't go" Alex whined, but she was already gone.

"Thanks a lot Mere" Alex shouted before running up the steps to his room. Correction. Him _and Jo's room._

Meredith ran up the stairs after Alex.

"Alex come on" Meredith tried.

"NO MERE, YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW UP HERE WHENEVER YOU WANT. I HAVE A LIFE TOO. And now I probably don't have a girlfriend so thanks." Alex snapped at Meredith. Meredith walked out of the house in no hurry. Alex groaned and covered his face with Jo's pillow. _What have I done._

Jo's phone buzzed when she got out of the cab to Steph's apartment. As soon as she knocked on the door Steph realized she was crying.

"Oh seeetie" Stephanie pulled Jo into a tight hug and let her let everything out. Jo's phone kept buzzing.

"Honey someone texting you" Steph reminded Jo.

"It-s prob-bab-ly Ale-lex" Jo said between sobs but she still pulled out her phone anyway and check the most recent messages.

 **9:34 Alex Karev to Jo Wilson**

 **Jo, look i'm sorry please come home she's gone now.**

 **9:36 Alex Karev to Jo Wilson**

 **Princess, please come home.**

 **9:40 Alex Karev to Jo Wilson**

 **Damn it Jo, Just come home she's not here.**

 **9:42 Alex Karev to Jo Wilson**

 **Jo please. I love you and i'm sorryz**

Jo quickly texted Alex back and shoved her phone back into her pocket and followed Steph to the guests room.

Alex was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when his phone buzzed. He clicked on messages.

 **9:49 Jo Wilson to Alex Karev**

 **I love you too Alex, but we both know this isn't working. I can't do this anymore, I'm gonna stay at Steph's this week and we can try to work this out. See you around.**

Alex was crying. Not a lot, but he was crying. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and then two more. He picked his phone back up and started typing.

 **9:50 Alex Karev to Jackson Avery**

 **Hey dude, having girl problems. Meet at Joe's in 10?**

Alex sighed and laid back down on the bed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **A/N: Chapter 5 will be out sometime next week!**

 **Reviews = Hapiness**


	5. A Second Chance

**A/N: HEY LOVELIES!! Here's a quick update hope you enjoy. (P.S - The next few chapters may be a little M rated so prepare yourself. This chapter doesn't have any smut but it does have M rated words) Enjoy Chapter 5! 3**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Alex looked over at the door to the bar when he heard the bells attached to the door ringing.

He remembered back to when him and Jo were just friends. Drinking Buddies. And he remembered every time she walked through that door and smiled up at him, he fell more and more in love with her. And each time, he became more worried to spend time with her because he felt if she did one little thing that made him laugh, he would blurt those three words out.

"Hello? Earth to Alex?" Alex stuttered from his day dream when Jackson waved his hand in front of his face. Alex sighed as Jackson accupied the bar stool next to him.

"So, spit it out, what's going on with you and Jo?" Jackson started. Alex took a swig of his beer and sighed before he answered the question.

"There is no me and Jo anymore"

"She dumped you?"

"Yep" Alex mumbled something inaudible under his breath and sipped his beer again.

"All because of fucking Meredith" Alex said in a raised voice which made a few people in the bar stare and made Joe the bartender roll his eyes. Alex rested his face in his hands while Jackson turned to Joe.

"What does he mean 'because of Meredith'?" Jackson asked the bartender. Joe rested his elbows on the bar and looked up at Jackson.

"Jo thinks Alex spends too much time with Meredith, and Jo gave him one last chance, so if Meredith showed up at the house tonight Jo was going to stay at Steph's." Joe explained to Jackson.

"So what happened?" Jackson questioned the bartender again.

"What do you think?"

Jackson turned back to Alex, whose head was still in his hands. Jackson tried to lighten the mood.

"Dude, you better not be crying. Because if your crying over a girl i'll never forgive you."

"I'm not crying" Alex mumbled in his hands before he raised his head up. "I'm trying to find a way to fix this." Alex sighed. _How could he fix this? He lost her. He definitely lost her. And he knew he was miserable without her._ Alex reached for his phone. "Imma gonna call her" Alex mumbled but Joe grabbed Alex's phone before he can reach it. "What the hell man" Jackson asked the bartender. Joe looked at Jackson. "That" Joe pointed at Alex's beer bottle. "Was his ninth beer" Jackson's eyes widened and he nodded.

Alex glared at Joe and Jackson "Why won't you guys lemme text my girlfriend" Alex whined. " _Ex_ Girlfriend Joe reminded him. Alex narrowed his eyes at the bartender and snatched his phone away from him and started to type.

 **Alex Karev to Jo Wilson - 11:46pm**

 **Alex: hi babez, i miss u. i'm sorry bout mere, but imma make it up 2 you i promise. jus plz cum home 2nite and slep wif me. i luv u babe and i'm sorry.**

Alex dropped his phone back on the bar and put his head into his hands again. _I need her back, I don't know what i'll do without her._

xXx

Jo's phone buzzed. She groaned and reached for it when Steph walked in the room.

 **Jo Wilson to Alex Karev - 11:50pm**

 **Jo: Who is this?**

 **Alex: alex?**

 **Jo: Alex doesn't text in abbreviations.**

 **Alex: Imma lil dronk, jus plz cum hom babe.**

Jo sighed. And thought for a second. _Jo, you love him. You know you do. And he seems really upset. And You don't like seeing him upset because you love him._

 **Jo: Okay, I'm on my way**

"Steph!" Jo called out. "Hmm?" Stephanie called back from the kitchen. "I'm going back home i'll see you later" Jo grabbed her purse and ran out the door "But Jo-" Steph tried but Jo was already out the door.

xXx

Alex lifted his head from him arms and his eyes widened when he read the text "AVERY!" Alex yelled and Jackson quickly looked towards him with big eyes. "I need you to take me back home Jo's coming back and i'm too drunk to drive." Alex stated. Jackson sighed and found no reason why he shouldn't help his friend. "Alright lets go" Alex jumped out of his seat and rushed to the car. Jackson turned towards Joe once more. "Good luck" The bartender wished him while smirking.

When Alex got into the front seat of Jackson's Tesla, he felt something. _Relief_

 _ **A/N: Chapter 6 will be out sooner than you think!**_


	6. She's gone

**A/N: Ahhhhh my brain has so many ideas! Many chapters here to come (Next few chapters are rated M) Enjoy my lovely jolex shippers 3**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 **Alex's POV**

"Hurry up Avery she's gonna beat us there" Alex yelled at Jackson. His buzz was wearing off but he still wasn't 100% sober. "Calm down Alex" Jackson yelled back to his friend as he pulled into the frat house driveway. "Thanks man, I owe you" Alex ran into the house and sat on the couch waiting for Jo. _She's gonna be here soon and I gotta convince her to stay. She's Jo, she's my Jo. And I can't let her slip away I can't. She's everything to me and I can't believe I almost lost it. But I think Meredith got the point._ Alex jumped from the couch as the doorbell rang. Speak of the devil. Low and behold at the doorstep stood none other than Meredith Grey. Alex sighed "Look Mere, Jo's gonna be here any second and I need to fix what you messed up." Alex started to close the door but Meredith's hand caught it and forced it open again. "Alex, I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for making your girlfriend walk out on you but I needed you. But apparently she needed you more. But Derek's back and I won't be breaking into your house anymore I swear" Alex smiled and took Meredith into an embrace. They hugged for about 2 seconds before Alex saw Jo's car slowly come up to the house but then drive away real fast. His heart sank. Once again, Meredith ruined his relationship with the love of his life.

xXx

 **Jo's POV**

 _Okay Jo, All you have to do is just step inside and hear what he had to say. That's it, you can do this._ Jo turned down to Alex's street and slowly pulled up to his house. She looked out of the window of the car and she felt nothing. _Nothing but hate for that man._ Of course she loved him to death but right now she hated him. Once again she came second, and second was the first to lose.

She couldn't believe he called her here in the middle of the night and then put her second. After tonight. _She was no longer in a relationship with Alex Karev._ Jo was crying. Hard. She was bawling. She sat in her car in driveway of Stephanie's house. Jo reached into her purse and grabbed her phone and started pounding at the touch screen.

 **Jo Wilson to Alex Karev 12:23am**

 **Jo: We're Over.**

Jo tried to talk her self out of clicking that send button, but no matter how much she loved him. He had hurt her. And she couldn't stand men that hurt her.

Alex:No Jo, look Mere was just coming to apologize i'm sorry just please come back home.

 _The think was, it wasn't her home anymore_

 **Jo: Sorry doesn't fix anything.**

This was **it.** Jo finally thought she found someone. Someone who got her. Someone who loved her as much as she loved him. They were perfect, but the thing about perfection, it doesn't last. Jo climbed out of the seat of her car with tears rolling down her cheeks. Jo ran her finger right under her eyelid which stained her fingers black because of the Ultra Beauty mascara she put on in the car on her way to Alex's.

 **Alex: Jo please don't do this, I love you so much please don't leave me, I'll do better I swear. I will do anything please I can't lose you. **

xXx

 **Alex's POV**

Alex threw his phone against the wall and screamed. He was sad. But he dealed with his sadness by anger. He threw the candles she bought for the house at the wall. He threw everything breakable, mugs, plates. _Anything._ Alex started sobbing. He lost her. The best thing that ever happened to him was gone. And it was all his fault.

Before he knew the door swung open and Arizona stumbled inside. Alex didn't care. He just stood in the middle of the living room letting everything hurt. _She doesn't get to do this. This is her fault. She made me love her she's gonna have to deal with it._ He let everything out. The tears for anger he had towards her, the sadness, the desire, the desperation, and the love.

"ALEX OH MY GOD!" Arizona screamed and hugged him. Alex execpted her hug until Arizona led him to the couch and sat him down. _The damn couch. She bought him the damn couch._ "Alex, what's wrong?" Arizona held Alex's hand and let him cry, he wasn't sobbing anymore, but his eyes still stung and there were still tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't believe I did this, she's gone and I did it. I lost her. I'm an idiot I didn't put her first, I should put her first!" Alex started to raise him voice but then I got softer again. "I could've stopped this from happening if I had listened to her and now she's gone." Alex rested his head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Alex, who's gone?"

"J-Jo"

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She brok-ke up with me."

Alex was surprised he was able to say her name without breaking down again. _He tried._ But he should've tried harder. And now she's gone. _The love of his life, is gone._

 _ **A/N: Awww this is sad… But it's Jolex so there will always be a happy ending. See you in chapter 7 my lovelies.**_

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Please tell me how long you want this fic!_**

 ** _Love you guys_**

 ** _\- Rylie_**


	7. It doesn't get better

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! Please enjoy this chapter. I don't really have anything to say lol.. But I have decided to push the M rated stuff until I am further along with the story.**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 **Alex's POV**

Alex and Arizona just sat there for a while.

"Alex, why did she break up with you? What did you mean about putting her first? Talk to me."

Alex sighed. _Just open your mouth and talk dude. Just tell Arizona everything and you will be fine. Just let it all out._

"I-I kept ditiching her for Mere" Alex whispered "She told me that she couldn't be with me if I wasn't in her corner. Mere just kept showing up and I kept promising Jo promises I couldn't keep and I lost her" Alex practically screamed those last three words. Before he shoves his face in his hands and Arizona soothingly rubbed his back. After a while Arizona broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go upstairs to bed?"

"Um-m I can't fall asleep in that bed without her." Alex croaked out after a while.

"Aww Alex" Arizona sighed feeling horrible for her friend. She knew what it was like to lose the person you loved the most.

 **Jo's POV**

Jo sat in the guest room at Steph's apartment and just stared at the ceiling. She finally got the urge to confront Alex. So she stmmbled around for her phone on the nightstand because the room was insanely dark, once she picked up her phone she typed away.

 **Jo Wilson to Alex Karev 12:46am**

 **Jo: ALEX NO! You can't keep saying your sorry and O can't keep letting you promise me promises I know your gonna break. Alex I have tried to work this out but it's not working out because I love you Alex but, Like I said before  I can't do this anymore. It's all way to much so just stop because each time you break a promise it drives me further away. I'm sorry that this didn't work out, but I love you. I hope you know that.**

Jo had already started crying before she hit send. This was it, this was actually it. He was gone. And no matter how much she wanted to be with him, he was gone.

 **Alex's POV**

Alex stirred on the couch carefully listening to Arizona explain the situation to Callie. That had gave him time to think about how much me adored that girl. Alex was forced out of his thoughts when the loud sound of the doorbell ringing surrounded his ears. Alex sat up and stumbled to the front door with his half draken beer bottle in his hand. He quickly turned the nob to the front door and April and Jackson both stormed inside.

"Dude, what the hell happened!" Jackson asked Alex gesturing towards the broken glass on the living room floor.

 _He couldn't believe it. He managed to screw it up._

 **A/N: IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS MY LOVES IM JUST SO TIREDDDDD.**


End file.
